


Foreign Tongues

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair works his magic on Jim in Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Tongues

 

Disclaimer: Yes, I've used these guys without permission, and I know   
technically it was wrong, but I (and they!) couldn't resist. Apologies to   
Pet Fly and UPN.  
Archive under "Merry Month of May Challenge", I guess. :)

## Foreign Tongues

Ann Teitelbaum  


"Desnudame," Blair murmured as his hands went to Jim's shirt buttons. 

"What?" Jim asked, not sure he'd heard right. 

"Undress me," his young lover purred, now stroking his cool hands up and down Jim's bared chest. 

"Aaaah," Jim replied, teasing. "Why didn't you say so?" Moving one big hand down, he massaged Blair's growing erection through his jeans. "And how do you say 'Please'?" 

"P... por favor, mi muneco," came the breathless reply. 

"Okay, now I'm gonna have to find out what _that_ means, now," the big man teased, pulling back from Blair's reach, letting his hand fall away from the massage. 

"Oooh, mi muneco, me estas volviendo loco," came the reply as Blair opened his own jeans and slid his hand down inside, his eyes closing as he gripped his cock. 

Jim just stood there, stunned by the wave of lust that slammed through him. He watched as Blair leaned his shoulders against the wall behind him and used his free hand to peel the jeans down to just below his groin. 

"Oh, mi amore," Blair moaned, pumping his cock faster now. "Tocame, lameme, ahh, me gusta...." 

Jim found himself with his hand on his own cock, held motionless but for his fingers' clenching, watching the man before him. The curly hair tousled over his shoulders, the urgency in the hands and arms, the tone as he moaned to himself, the smell of semen and arousal leaking into the air.... 

"Oh, si, si, si," Blair chanted in rhythm with his thrusts, closer now, hips moving, hands grasping, pumping. 

Jim's rhythm caught up with his lover's, and he watched, mouth open, tongue licking out almost instinctively, as he watched the hard cock before him, waiting for.... 

Blair froze, letting out a small noise, and the hot stream began to shoot out, one of Blair's hands catching some of it, bringing it back to coat the rest of his cock, stroking still as he came. 

Jim found himself on his knees, lips wrapped around the still-hard organ, taking the last of his lover's cum, licking for more, licking those now-warm fingers clean. 

After a long moment, he sat back on his heels and looked up. 

As Blair reached one hand down to cup his face, Jim heard one more thing. 

"Te quiero, Jim."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
